Unpredictable Predicament
by Absolve
Summary: After getting physical and destroying the lobby of HQ, Komui has had it with Kanda and Allen. Time for a punishment. ONE room, ONE bed, ONE bathroom, ONE pair of handcuffs. Not as shallow as it sounds. Eventual KandaxAllen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, so after my long writing vacation...a year and a half to be exact, I have finally decided to start up again. Unfortunately for the stories that I have started but never finished, I really don't think that they will ever get finished at all unless I somehow get wrapped back into the Yuugiou fandom or a plotbunny hits me at insane speeds. So, I apologized to all those people who have left reviews asking for me to continue. Now, all that aside, lets get started on this fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man Hoshino-sensei does.**

**Warnings:** It's KanNare/Yullen. Don't like, don't read.

Apology to all readers who may come to think that this story is far too slow moving. However, I don't want to rush either of them into a relationship as that would be incredibly out of character for both of them.

* * *

Unpredictable Predicament  
Phaenilix

Allen gazed in silent joy out the train window as the scenery sped by in splashes of colour. He had just finished another tiring retrieval mission of not one, but two Innocences. Sitting stoicly across from him was no other than the infamous Kanda Yuu. After being paired with him six times in a row, Allen couldn't help but wonder if Komui was trying to torture him. The fact that they couldn't get along was well known around the Order.

He sighed slightly, '_Not even Kanda's gloomy face can bring me down right now._' Timcampy fluttered down to sit on top of his head. Giving a slight contented grin, the cursed boy turned around to sit properly, glancing quickly at the Japanese teen who Allen discovered was taking a small nap. Arms crossed, legs crossed, Mugen hugged securely to his chest, Allen couldn't help but think about how uptight Kanda looked.

_'That is, until he gets his soba noodles. I've still yet to discover why he likes it so much.'_ Poking Timcampy around the mouth, he once again checked outside the window. _'Oh, we're getting close..I'd say another 10 minutes. Time to wake up Kanda.'_ Frowning slightly at the fact that he had to wake up one of the most grumpiest people in the world, Allen couldn't help but miss Toma. Unfortunately, the finder had to return back early as he had sustained some serious injuries.

Pushing himself onto his feet carefully, the silver-haired boy padded carefully to where the other exorcist sat. Tapping a finger quickly against the other teen's shoulder, he spoke up. "Erm, Kanda..wake up. We're almost back home." Allen raised an eyebrow when one of the pale hands shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly. Dark eyes glared out at him from under perfectly cut bangs.

"Don't touch me unless I give you permission to, moyashi." Kanda let go if his wrist and promptly dismissed his existance, turning to stare out the window instead.

"Don't call me moyashi. My name is Allen! Allen Walker! If you insist on calling me moyashi, I will have no other choice but to think of a nickname for you as well." Allen replied in annoyance. Kanda didn't even spare him a glance. Huffing indignantly, Allen settled back down into his seat. Resting his head against his hand.

* * *

As predicted, the train came to a screeching stop and silently, both exorcists filed out along with all the other passengers. After being bumped into by a rather large man, Allen lost his balance and rammed into Kanda roughly, who in turn glared daggers back at the silver haired exorcist. "Ah, I'm sorry Kanda." Not bothering to reply, Kanda continued to glare at him. Halfway back, Allen was getting agitated by the look shot in his direction and decided to glare right back at him. When they finally both reached the big gate, both of them were barely constraining their tempers. Not even once taking their eyes off of each other, they both ordered the gate to grant them access harshly. Not noticing the tension at all, Rinali and Rabi came running out of HQ just to meet up with them. 

"Allen-kun!!!" Rinali exclaimed happily as she thew herself at him. "Yuu-chan!" having said that, the nyoibo user draped his arm across the aforementioned exorcist's shoulders. Staring strangly at both of them after not getting any reactions, the two clueless ones finally noticed how thick the killing-intent was.

"Oi...guys...make love, not war!" Rabi crowed nervously, scratching the back of his head. With that being said, Kanda finally snapped.

"**Stupid** Moyashi, you're **always** so damn clumsy! Why can't you ever watch out where you're going?!" He hissed dangerously at the silver-haired teen. Giving Kanda an enraged incredulous look, Allen shouted back, "It wasn't my fault! That big man bumped into me! You think I would actually _want_ to touch _you_?!"

"Why couldn't you have been more careful?! You're a goddamned exorcist, if you can dodge akuma bullets, why couldn't you have moved out of the way?!"

"Well you do the exact same things, so why couldn't _YOU_ have moved out of the way?!"

"I was carrying our damn luggage you stupid moyashi!"

"You were carrying _your_ luggage. What makes you think I wasn't busy carrying mine?!"

"Now now you two, why don't we just forget about the entire incident? It seems rather petty anywa-" Rabi cut himself off trying save his head from Mugen which had been thrown rather quickly at him.

Words aside, after Kanda had made a move towards his sword, Allen pounced on him angrily, grabbing him by the collar and landing a heavy punch on the Japanese teen's cheek. Not even flinching at the hit, Kanda grabbed the arms of the other and pulled him down to knee him in the stomach. Whirling away holding his abdominals, Allen jumped and kicked the dark-haired youth across the mouth, sending the other skidding back a few feet. But before he could pull his leg away, a pair of pale hands took ahold of it in a vice-like grip, giving Allen a good twirl before throwing him powerfully into a few expensive vases. Not one to stay down for long, the shorter teen grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it quickly at his opponent, who in turn punched it in half. Flying back together and exchanging vicious blows, neither of them noticed the steaming Komui racing down the stairs with a blowgun clutched angrily in his fingers. Raising it to his lips, he blew swiftly twice, and the two fighting exorcists fell to the ground in a heap. Shaking with anger, Komui glanced about the ruined lobby.

"These two...THESE TWO ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

* * *

Allen moaned softly, grasping his head while sitting up. Opening his eyes slowly and rubbing at a sharp ache in his stomach, the poor moyashi wondered why he felt like he got mauled over by Tyki's teases. Glancing around the room, Allen discovered that he was sitting in Komui's office with none other than _Kanda_ standing moodily in the corner. Shooting a hateful look at the other, he quickly focused his attention on the man sitting behind the desk. 

"Now that you're both awake...I would like to discuss a solution to this animosity between the two of you." Both the exorcists could see that the Chinese man's hands were clenched as he spoke to them in a carefully controlled voice. Deciding not to say anything that would endanger their lives anymore, the two listened on.

"You two completely destroyed my lobby, not to mention scared the shit out of my cute cute little Rinali-chan. And for that, I'm giving you guys a punishment." He gave Kanda a critical look. "I will _not_ change my mind under any circumstances." There was a long pause.

Glancing fearfully at his hands, Allen spoke up, "And what exactly is our punishment?"

Komui stood up, grasping a weird crayon in his hand. Dragging Kanda forcefully over to stand by Allen's right side, he began drawing something into the air. Suddenly, a thin golden chain appeared around Kanda's left hand and Allen's right one. A second later, sparkles began flowing down the space between them, a red chain connecting both the golden bracelets together. With a satisfied smirk, Komui walked back to his desk. Allen was staring down at the chain in complete shock. They were...stuck together?!

"And thats not all. You two will be doing _every single thing together_. If one of you has to piss, you take the other one with you. If one of you wants to take a bath, you _both_ take a bath. This chain has a maximum stretch distance of two and a half feet. I have prepared a special room for the both of you. It contains **one** king sized bed and **one** bathroom." Kanda's eyes narrowed at this. "I expect your relationship to improve or I will inforce even worse punishments." He glanced at Allen, who was still staring at the chain dazedly. "Oh, one more thing. If you try to break the chain, there will be backlash and it will not be..._pleasent_. With that being said, the both of you are dismissed. Rabi will be outside to lead you to your new room."

And just like that, the fates of Kanda and Allen were sealed.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Soooo what did you guys think? Suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism all accepted. But pointless flames will be disregarded. Hehe the chain idea came from DeathNote. I thought it would be interesting to stick that particular situation onto those two since they can't supress their tempers very well when it comes to each other unlike Raito and L. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. And remember...

**Reviews make me work even faster lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ZOMG ... I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I ran into the biggest writers block I have EVER come across in my entire life. Plus, I sorta...fell out of fanfiction for a while. / But all that stuff aside, kekeke welcome to the second chapter of ****Unpredictable Predicaments**** and hopefully you'll be here for many more chapters to come. :D**

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray Man belongs to Hoshino-sensei

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi [ male x male relationship(s)

Unpredictable Predicaments

Phaenilix

Directing his eyes to the ground, Allen shuffled along, avoiding the glare that he knew was being thrown at him. Still trying to get over the abrupt shock of being forcefully chained to someone, he didn't notice that Kanda had stopped walking. Fortunately for him though, he was not walking behind the dark-haired youth, so he did not bump into him. He did, however, bump into someone else, who when he looked up, gave him an amused grin.

"Glad to know you're still alive huh, moyashi-chan?" Rabi perched his arm on Allen's head, making the shorter one wrinkle his nose in distaste. "Anyways you two, follow me and I'll lead you to your loooveee shack!"

He leapt forwards merrily, just avoiding Kanda's swinging fist. Frowning slightly, Allen followed the energetic youth. Up and up some more they were lead, until Rabi hopped to a stop right in front of a magnificent black door. Seeing as the other two weren't going to do anything, Kanda raised a foot and kicked the door open.

The room wasn't anything extravagant, but ultimately, it was a vast improvement from those small rooms that they usually slept in. A medium sized closet sat at the far end of the room, while a king-sized bed rested near the right wall. Opposite to the bed, there was a full length mirror, which turned out to be a door for a bathroom. All in all, it was a nice comfy room. But one did have to question how Kanda and Allen were going to survive in each others presence for however long they were chained up together.

"Wow..." Allen breathed softly, amazed at the sheer size of the room. Momentarily forgetting that he was chained to someone, he took off at a sprint and threw himself onto the bed. That is, he would have if Kanda had not decided to dig in his heels and jerk his wrist back at the last moment, sending the unfortunate white-haired teen face first into the [thankfully carpeted floor.

"Well, shit moyashi-chaaaann, that must've hurt!" Rabi whistled out, one eye widening rapidly before fixing themselves on the swordsman. "Yuu-chan! You're so mean to him! You _know_ he's fragile! Look at him, you probably just caused him to break his nose and dislocate his jaw!"

Simply ignoring the rambling youth, Kanda stepped towards Allen who was still sprawled ungracefully on the floor. Knudging him rather roughly with the tip of his right boot, the receiver giving a slight _oomph_ at the action, the more malicious one gave a powerful tug on the chain, causing Allen's arm and consequently, his upper body to lift off the ground completely.

"Get _up_ moyashi. Unlike you, some people have things to do with their lives." Growling irritatedly at the amount of time that it took just for the younger one to get up Kanda couldn't help note with a certain air of smugness that Allen did _indeed_ have a rather spectacular looking bruise on the side of his chin. Rabi just gave them both an amused look from the doorway before twirling around and prancing out.

"Have fun you two Try not to destroy too much furniture and remember to _always_ use protection when messing around!" Glancing over his shoulder to see what reaction his statement would cause, Rabi was unsurprised to see Allen stare blankly before reddening up in embarrassment. Grinning manically, he waved a finger in his direction. 

"Tsk tsk moyashi-chan, you sure are perverted. I didn't mean it _that_ way! I was merely saying to use armor or something because I didn't want to see you guys get hurt."

Blinking slightly, Allen allowed a slow grin to grow on his face, "Why Rabi, I wasn't blushing because of that. I was just thinking about how embarrassing it is to be scolded like that all the time."

Kanda let out a snort, "Funny this hits you now...after the seventieth time that you've been berated."

"I wouldn't be saying anything since all the other times I've been scolded, you were standing there right beside me." Allen stood up and started to walk towards Rabi. The said youth burst out into laughter.

"Waaa you're sure quick today Allen-chan!" Rubbing the back of his head good-naturedly, he beckoned the other two to follow him once more. "Come on, since both of you can't train at the moment, Rinali decided that she would bring you along with her to shop for new clothes." Seeing the tension rising in the room, he hastily added, "This under Komui's orders. Seriously you two, this thing has got to stop."

Sighing slightly, Allen nodded his head and dragged a reluctant Kanda out the door after him.

----

Squinting against the sun that shone brightly in the sky, Allen couldn't help but think that maybe calling a truce between Kanda and himself wouldn't be so bad if it prevented him from being dragged into female clothing stores. Colour rose high in his cheeks as he realized just which store Rinali had pulled them into.

"P-p-panties?! But Rinali, we're MALE! You can't just pull us into a female undergarment store!" Allen wailed, causing many of the shoppers to throw a curious glance in their direction. Rinali just smiled and patted Allen on the head.

"Nonsense, Allen-kun. This store sells more then just underwear, they sell the prettiest dresses as well..." She drifted off, eyes landing on what she deemed as a beautiful and elegant dress. '_Well...'_ Allen thought, _'The thing sure is frilly. Frilly being its only redeeming quality._'

Withdrawing into his own thoughts, Allen barely realized that something soft was being stuffed into his hands. Blinking in confusion, he looked towards Kanda, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Frowning softly, he turned his gaze towards Rinali, who had both her hands still pushing against the bundle of...clothing...in his hands.

"I've picked out your punishment costume, Allen-kun. I want you to try it on." The girl winked at him. Looking uncertain, Allen looked towards Kanda for support. The samurai stared right back, eyes emotionless and face passive.

"Rinali...what costume could you have possibly chosen for me in a _female_ clothing store?" Allen whimpered softly, eyes widening even further as he unravelled the lacy lump in his hands. Glancing once more at the positively too-good-to-be-true smile on Rinali's face, he slid quietly into the changing room stall, dragging an unwilling Kanda to a stop right before the curtains.

---

Grunting softly as he tried to tug on the uncomfortably tight - there was no other word for it - panties, Allen cursed. Manuvering one-handed was incredibly hard. Fortunately though, Kanda had decided to be merciful and let his arm be swung this way and that.

"Oi, moyashi, hurry the hell up."

Fingering the last accessory, some weird necklace, Allen hurriedly clipped it on and pushed the curtains open. Blushing wildly as he saw Rinali's face light up, he couldn't help but drop his free hand to cover up a bit of his overexposed skin.

"Holy shit Allen-kun you make such a good Genis!"

Covering her mouth excitedly, she tugged frantically at Kanda's sleeve.

"Kanda! Kanda!! Urk!"

The poor girl couldn't even form her words properly anymore. Giving them both an irritated yet nonetheless amused look Kanda dragged the heavily made over Allen over to the counter where Rinali paid for the outfit. The poor boy wasn't even walking anymore, having resigned to being lugged along the road by an indifferent Kanda. Surprisingly though, Allen did not garner much attention from much of the passerbys, as they were too busy staring at the shiny silver exorcist stars that were pasted on Rinali and Kanda's chest.

Keeping his head down the entire time, Allen was knocked out of his stupor when he practically ran into a door frame. Looking up to check out where he was, he was not surprised to find himself standing outside of a mens clothing store. Giving a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes to the male standing next to him, he wondered briefly if Kanda would ever even wear such outfits. Even in his most relaxed state, all Allen had ever seen him don would be a loose fitting kimono.

Rinali pushed open the door to the store, the welcome bells jingling merrily at their entrance. Kanda, as usual, scowled at the little golden noisemakers. Upon laying his eyes on the clothes, Allen couldn't help but scowl. What injustice was _this_? Kanda got to wear these kinds of clothing while he had to literally stuff himself into the lacy getup his was wearing now.

Huffing slightly, the dark raincloud stayed above his head even when their shopping trip was over. However that raincloud was abruptly blown away when a happily cheering blur bursted its way into the gloomy lobby of HQ and proceeded to tackle the poor male over. Kanda was forced to take a few grudging steps backwards in order to not be pulled down as well.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAaaAAahhh Moyashi-chan You're lookin' all cute today!!" Lavi stared down at the sheepish looking exorcist, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense green gaze.

"I swear Lavi, I didn't do this voluntarily. S-seriously!" Allen stuttered a bit when the red-head's shit eating grin grew even bigger.

"Chuu" he patted Allen's head like he would to a pet, "That's okay with me if you like to dress up like a girl every once in a while Moyashi-chan 3"

Timcampy, who had made itself suspiciously scarce during the shopping trip, fluttered down to Lavi's head and snapped teeth together in what seemed like agreement to what had been said.

Kanda, who had been standing there quietly for the entire episode, finally started opening his mouth to snap out something nasty. Unfortunately, before he could even the the first syllable of the first word out, a certain Head Supervisor had zoomed out, in much the same fashion as the redhead before. Heading for Rinali, the Chinese man didn't even spare the males a glance before ramming into them and continuing on to his sister.

Green eyes widened and met silver ones in surprise before the distance between them suddenly closed itself in a flash. Feeling slightly chapped lips smash into his, Allen's eyes widened dramatically.

Well, shit.

----

**Haha, no this story is not going to become LavixAllen, even though I enjoy that pairing quite a lot :P Sorry for the super duper late update And I'll seriously try to get the next chapter out ASAP. I Love you all, truly. I never expected to get such a positive response out of you guys, being first DGM story and all.**

**ANYHOOS, IF YOU FEEL LIKE REVIEWING, PLEASE DO SO. IF YOU HAVE AN QUESTIONS OR INQUIRIES, PLEASE ASK, AND MOST OF ALL, IF YOU FEEL THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY STORY, characters are OOC and whatnot, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME.**

**With Love,**

**Phaenilix**


End file.
